Protection Program
by i.really.like.tea
Summary: Hermione is put into a witness protection program after she receives threats from Voldemort. She craves freedom, so one day escapes the home she is held in for her own protection. Little does she know this would result in a lot of consequences, including bumping into one of her oldest foes. [DracoxHermione]


Hermione's POV

I had consequently ended up being alone and forgotten. Sitting in this empty loft flat with plants hanging from the ceilings and a white wash piano in the corner had not made this experience any easier for me. I understood that they had tried to make this as comfortable life for me here, but I hated it.

I became part of the witness protection program 4 months ago, when Ron and I received threats from He Who Must Not Be Named. The threats went as far as infiltrating our dreams and counting down the days he would kill us. It was all done to hurt Harry – to threaten the ones closest to him.

I put up a fight. I resisted as much as I could to stay by Harrys' side to help him fight this war. But I was taken here under a sleeping potion and woke up not knowing where I was. My moves were monitored, 24/7 and I wasn't ever under any circumstances allowed to practise magic.

This was hell.

Today it was pouring with rain. I sat in leggings and an oversized jumper – watching the droplets races each other down the window pane. I hadn't had visitors since the day I moved in and was practically craving human company.

A phone rang. I wish I could ring and ring forever, but some part of me hoped it would be Harry or Ron ringing to say I could come home now. I walk over to the phone like, hoping like crazy.

''Hello?''

''Hermione, do I need to remind you again? Stay away from the windows.'' The voice on the other end said.

I didn't know who this voice way. But I regularly got calls from her, regarding my careless attempt to keep myself safe.

''I know. Sorry.''

''Sorry won't cut it if Volde-He Who Must Not Be Named finds you.'' The voice replied.

''When can I leave?''

There was a sigh at the other end of the phone. I knew what was coming.

''One day, Hermione. One day, I promise.''

I hung up the phone then and went to sit at the bench, staring into my cup of tea.

And this is how the days went on and on and on.

Ron's POV

Hermione never answered her phone. I suppose she wasn't allowed. I wanted to see her more than anything – just to make sure she was all right. For some reason I was 'Low - Medium Risk' where as Hermione was 'High Risk' – so I therefore could have people come to see me.

Often it was Lavender Brown.

I wasn't complaining.

Hermione's POV

Today I had planned my escape. One day of fresh air and freedom, to experience life outside. I needed a chance to explore and forget that I was living secluded all because of the one thing I hated the most in life. Voldemort.

I had become like Harry – not scared to say his name. I hoped deep down that the legends were true, and that when I said his name he would know where I was. Then I would be able to defeat him face to face.

On Tuesdays my weekly groceries were given to me by some unknown source. The door locks from the outside so, when they opened the door to give me my food was the only choice I had to escape.

I sat nervously, for hours until I heard that knock at the door.

I tentatively made my way to the door, making myself ready to run.

''Hermione?'' A voice called out from the other side of the door.

I rested my hand on the doorknob and yanked it open. The man gave me a smile and although a pang of guilt went through me as he innocently made his way to rest the groceries on the bench, I decided to follow through with my plan.

''I'm Sorry!''

I saw a glimpse of his shocked face as I slammed the door behind me, hearing the lock click in place.

''Oi! Hermione! Stop! Stop!'' The voice shouted out.

Their protests got softer and softer and I ran down the hallway, instantly disorientated.

_Where was I? _

The white halls were endless, and the windows were up too high for me to see what was outside.

I eventually found my way to a door and shoved open the heavy door. Cold air rushed into my face as I was faced with the world around me.

There were lots of small shops and people bustling around everywhere. I was shocked. I had thought I would be transferred somewhere isolated – where I would be hard to find. But I guess blending in is the best disguise.

I walked, not able to keep myself from looking over my shoulder every two seconds. I ended up almost tripping over half a dozen times. I only prayed that my anxiety of being followed or tracked or seen didn't show on my face.

I let my feet take me where ever they wanted. I rushed and ended up jogging along, regretting my decision. _What if Voldemort found me? _

I had no wand. I wouldn't be able to defend myself, or anyone else.

''Granger?'' A voice called out.

My stomach dropped as I spun around to see the source of the voice.

''Malfoy?''


End file.
